


Roaming To Find Home

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Umbrella Academy AUs [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Five Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Dave, Aro ace Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Beta Allison Hargreeves, Beta Vanya Hargreeves, Canon - whats that?, Childbirth, Doctor!Dave, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Filler type chapters with just fluffy content, Fluff and Angst, Ftm Ben Hargreeves, Ghosts, Healing, Homelessness, I'm not a doctor so nothing i write about medically is actually factual or even realistic, In death Luther is a decent human, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Omega Ben Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Luther Hargreeves, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Technological Advancements, Therapy, Trans Ben Hargreeves, luther is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Dave froze when he heard banging coming from the inside of a dumpster and let out a gasp when a head of wild curly hair popped out. He spotted the omegan branding tattoo on the man's temple and relaxed slightly. The man was filthy and looked like he hasn't had a decent meal in a long time."S-sorry for startling you. We were just looking for something to eat, could you help us?"





	Roaming To Find Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it's the only reason I'm alive at this point.

Dave had been on his way home from his daily jog and decided to take a shortcut through an alley when he had finally finished. His body flared with deep rooted pain, that originated during his time in the war, as he walked on tired feet. His stiff joints twinged but Dave trudged on. He's almost home, he can do this. 

Dave froze when he heard banging coming from the inside of a dumpster and let out a gasp when a head of wild curly hair popped out. He spotted the omegan branding tattoo on the man's temple and relaxed slightly. The man was filthy and looked like he hasn't had a decent meal in a long time.

     "S-sorry for startling you. We were just looking for something to eat, could you help us?"

     "Us?" 

     "Yeah, I- uh, I've got a bun in the oven, as they say." The man moved so that the top of his distended abdomen was exposed to Dave. He had to be at least 4 or 5 months pregnant. 

     "Oh." Dave's brows rose to his hairline, concern brewing in him at the state of the strange omega.             "What on Earth are you doing in a dumpster? Where's your mate? It's not safe for someone in your condition to be out dumpster diving. You should be home resting."

     "I don't have a mate and I don't have a home. I'd rather be homeless than risk a night in a local shelter. Bitches be crazy in those things and they always steal my stuff." The omega stated simply, shrugging and started to climb out of the dumpster with a huff. Dave's eyes practically popped out of his head in shock and rushed forward to help the omega down. He hooked his good arm around the man's waist and brought him to the ground with barely any difficulty. 

     "Hey! I could've done that on my own!" He pouted and avoided Dave's eyes, then mumbled after a beat, "But thank you."

     "You're welcome. Why would you even climb into the dumpster?! You could've easily miscarried if you fell. I know a place for Omega's in your situation, it's not too far, they can help you. I could take you there."

      "No! Look, guy, I'll do literally anything but that. I know the place you're talking about, I've been there and it sucks. I just need some food in me, a hot shower and some clothes. I'll even let you fuck me as compensation, I don't even care that you're a beta. I -suprisingly- don't have any STDs, so you won't catch anything if you don't wear a rubber when you fuck me. I can make you feel so good, I can make it the best fuck you've ever had. I can be as quiet or as loud as you want me to be. I can't go back there, please. I haven't had food that wasn't garbage scraps since summer. It's so hard to find enough food to get me through the day, I-I don't want my baby to die."  The omega's eyes got wide and wet with tears that were quickly forming and a look of panic started to spread over his face as he spoke. "Y-you look like good people, please help me, man. Just for one night and I'll be out of your hair, you won't see me ever again.  _Please_."

Dave's doctor instincts screamed at him and he bit his lip, giving into the omega's plea for help. "Okay, fine. Compensation is not necessary. Follow me." 

The omega beamed at him and when he went to walk beside Dave, he suddenly tripped over himself, falling to the gravel with a pained alarmed yelp that followed a deafening snap. "Ow! Shitshitshitshit."

The omega grit his teeth as he was wracked with pain and curled into himself, clutching his legs to his chest as much as he could with his belly in the way. Dave kneeled in front of the man and inspected the ankle, sucking in a shaky breath at the swollen mass that was the omega's ankle. He pulled back down the hem of the omega's pants and frowned, deeply concerned. "It's broken, but the bone isn't out of place, so you won't need to get surgery to fix it."

Dave pulled the omega into his arms, using his robotic arm to hold across the omega's back and slid his flesh arm under the omega's knees. 

The beta hailed a cab and the two set off for Dave's private practice that wasn't a far drive from where the two had initially  met.

     "I never did get your name. I'm Dave."

     "I-it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dave. I'm Klaus."

Dave gazed deeply into Klaus's eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit. *shrugs*  
> Please comment, it's the only reason I'm alive at this point.


End file.
